<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Broken Omega by calcelmo, patos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011425">His Broken Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcelmo/pseuds/calcelmo'>calcelmo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patos/pseuds/patos'>patos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcelmo/pseuds/calcelmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/patos/pseuds/patos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier has a secret to tell. Geralt isn't ready to hear it. An angsty story featuring mpreg and ALL the feels!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Broken Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier wanted nothing more than to get himself an ale, but he couldn’t. Damn the child that was growing inside him! He didn’t feel in any kind of mood to sing for his fellow patrons, and so he retired to his room in the tavern early for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hadn’t returned yet. Jaskier considered blowing out the candle and pretending to be asleep so he could put off telling him for another night. Imagining the alpha’s reaction to the pregnancy made him feel nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alas, it was not to be, as Geralt’s familiar gait led to the door. “You in there, Jaskier?” He asked, more words than Jaskier had heard from him in days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s heart sank. He resigned himself to his fate and called, “Yes. Yes, I’m here, come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt deigned only to respond with his trademark grunt as he swept into the room, two tankards of ale in his hands. “For you,” he said, proffering the ale, and effectively dashing Jaskier’s hopes and dreams on the rocks forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stared wistfully at the ale before taking it from the witcher’s hand and setting it on the table beside him. It would be months before it touched his lips again. He was partly surprised to catch Geralt in an apparent good mood. In order to divert attention from him turning down the ale, he asked, “How did the hunt go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shrugged. “Same as always,” he said, as eloquent as ever, the remnants of monstrous ichor still evident on his armour as he set himself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded slowly, biding his time before he breached the topic of Geralt’s surprise fatherhood. Geralt’s brusque manner was proving to make this stalling game a difficult task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem quiet,” The alpha remarked over the rim of his glass, a mocking quality to his voice that you wouldn’t pick up if you hadn’t known him for a couple of decades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Finally, your dreams come true,” Jaskier said, before sighing, the fight leaving his body. “Speaking of which-” He was on the verge of just </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, forcing it out so he didn’t have to suffer anymore. But as soon as the moment arrived, his tongue was tied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out, bard,” Geralt drawled. Still, he sounded a little concerned- the omega wasn’t acting like his usual self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I visited Yennefer today,” he began, looking uncomfortably down into his lap to avert Geralt’s piercing yellow gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Geralt said, flatly, as if Geralt could ever sound anything other than flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s a very attractive woman,” Jaskier murmured, but the joke did nothing to make him feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fucking shit,” Geralt intoned, watching Jaskier shift uncomfortably under his gaze. “Did she mention me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier let out a hollow laugh. “In a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was slightly hurt by Geralt’s blatant infatuation with the sorceress, reminding him that no matter how close he believed they were, how close he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be, he’d never be Yennefer. Even though he could do something Yennefer never could- bear Geralt’s child- it still wouldn’t be enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The virile alpha narrowed his golden orbs further. “Just say it, Jaskier,” he commanded. It was difficult for the omega not to submit instantly to an alpha’s demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier shifted again, his shaky hands subconsciously coming to rest on his stomach where the pup was beginning to form inside him. Geralt did not recognise the significance of the gesture. He had confided in Jaskier that he didn’t believe he was able to reproduce; that the witcher trials had rendered him sterile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yennefer has some interesting powers,” he continued to skirt around his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My patience is wearing thin, omega,” Geralt warned, and Jaskier didn’t miss the way his alpha muscles rippled through his shirt and the tantalising scent of his pungent alpha pheromones strengthened as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, alpha,” Jaskier muttered quickly, instinctively reacting to Geralt’s disapproval. There was a final pause before he took the plunge. “I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt froze, surveying Jaskier and finding no hint of jest within his omega. “...You were bred,” he said, and Jaskier felt a thrill at the dark, possessive note to his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yennefer confirmed it,” he nodded, a little self-consciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt let out a deep exhale, seemingly working to still the rush of protective alpha instincts coursing through him. “Congratulations,” he said, and stood, making for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier blinked at him. “Where are you- wait. Geralt, wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know whose pup it is, Jaskier?” he thundered, not looking at the omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier bristled in anger. “As a matter of fact, I do,” he hissed through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose is it then? That elf you see once every three years?” Geralt laughed, the sound ringing hollow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier hated this side to Geralt. Over the years, it had reared its ugly head and been responsible for far more of their arguments than his own petty spitefulness. The witcher could be downright cruel at times, and Jaskier had so wanted this conversation to go differently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood, a small, frail omega in the might of the Continent’s mightiest alpha, crossing his arms. “It’s you, Geralt. You’re the father,” he spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The time for jokes is over, Jaskier,” Geralt hissed at him. “Don’t try to fool me, just tell me the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can think of nothing less humorous than carrying your pups,” Jaskier snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid, that’s impossible,” Geralt scoffed, his exasperation becoming more and more apparent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to ask Yennefer for confirmation, since she’s so much more trustworthy to you than I,” Jaskier said, bitterness pervading his every word. “Although you might not get a chance to talk before she flies into a rage at you for impregnating me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt felt every vessel in his body run cold as he was forced to stomach what was being presented to him. “No,” he said faintly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier felt overwhelmed. He wanted the father of his pups to be joyful and full of pride upon learning he was going to be a father, not behave as if he was wholly disgusted with even the reminder that he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be a father,” Jaskier tried, one last hopeless attempt at appealing to Geralt’s alpha instincts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I won’t,” Geralt said, every word harsher than the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stared at him, completely taken aback by the bluntness of it. “Wh- what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look at me, Jaskier</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Geralt hissed, suddenly far closer to him than he would have liked. “My children would be abominations. Freaks of nature. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> carry these pups to term.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jaskier even had time to choke out a response, Geralt had stormed out of the room, slamming the door with enough force to take it off its hinges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega sank back down onto the bed, clasping his shaking hands together. He stared down at the floor as his tears dripped freely down his face. So that was it, then. Geralt wasn’t even going to give them a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he’d never let Geralt do this to him; wish he’d pushed him away instead of flinging himself at him like some kind of common whore. Now he’d paid the price. Jaskier felt his pups kick inside him, and this time, it only filled him with dread.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>